


One dance

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ahkmenrah and his new discovered skills as a DJ were making the night epic and unforgettable. Everyone from the British Museum exhibit and from the Museum of Natural History seemed to be having fun and a really good time." Small story where Jedediah and Octavius dance together as a couple. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One dance

Ahkmenrah and his new discovered skills as a DJ were making the night epic and unforgettable. Everyone from the British Museum exhibit and from the Museum of Natural History seemed to be having fun and a really good time.  
  
In the party there were also some couples: Teddy & Sacagawea, Tilly & Laaa, Rexy & Trixie were together, and there was another couple no one was aware about; these two got together the last night they thought they would see each other, Jedediah and Octavius.  
  
They decided not to come out as a couple -yet- when they came back to life that same night so they were dancing "together" like friends (even if now they were something more).  
  
Ahkmenrah noticed some random loving looks between them and wanted to have some fun (and also to prove a point).  
  
After a while of loud, noisy music you could dance at, he chose to change the atmosphere of the museum to a more romantic one and played some songs for the couples.  
  
Jed and Octavius stopped dancing on the LP record and looked at each other in surprise. A little smile was forming on Octavius's face; Jed tried to look away because he was blushing.  
  
Octavius got a little closer and touched Jed's shoulder which made him turn around and face Octavius.  
  
"Care to dance?" - Octavius asked extending his arm for Jed to hold his hand.  
  
Jed wasn't sure if he should or not, but hell, he did want to dance with Octavius. His heart was beating faster as he reached Octavius’s hand.  
  
Octavius pulled him closer and placed his hands around Jed's hip. Jed was smiling now and he felt so secure being with Octavius, those strong hands holding him.  
  
"Weren't we coming out as a couple... later?" - Jedediah asked and looked up at Ahkmenrah. He wasn't looking at them (or that's what Jed thought) while they kept dancing on the LP record.  
  
"Plans change, don't they?" - Octavius answered with a smile.  
  
"Oh whatever, I don't really mind now" - Jed said as he lead into a kiss. His hands were on Octavius's neck but as soon as they kissed he placed one on his cheek.  
  
Right after the kiss, Jed placed his head on Octavius's shoulder and they kept slowly dancing to the song. It was hard while being on a moving record. And it would have been harder if they knew everyone was staring at them.


End file.
